


SPECIAL RELATIONSHIP LIAISON AND SERVICING GUIDELINES

by atrata



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Military Jargon, abuse of the passive voice, air force policy memorandum, mediafic, mentions of Tony/Pepper/Rhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This edition has been substantially revised to 1) take into account the recent changes in the AINIT lineup; 2) expand upon definitions provided in earlier directives and directive-type memorandums, particularly those of the words “appropriate” and “professional”; 3) again clarify the difference between “personal” and “professional,” with illustrative examples taken from recent events; and 4) shore up the provisions regarding the suggestion of liaisons with Virginia “Pepper” Potts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPECIAL RELATIONSHIP LIAISON AND SERVICING GUIDELINES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quigonejinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/gifts).



> This is an Air Force Policy Memorandum (kind of), annotated and cross-referenced and batshit insane. It has a glossary. The best way to experience it is as [the Word document it was always meant to be](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/499979/special-relationship.docx), I promise. (Turn on comments.) There is also [a pdf](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/499979/special-relationship.pdf), but it is pretty bad. Below, I've done the best I could with the formatting & CSS options available to me, but it remains clunky and does not work on mobile. On a desktop, hover over red text to see the secret part II of this fic.

**_RHODES PERSONAL POLICY MEMORANDUM 90-394-C_ **  
**_28 SEPTEMBER 2015_ **  
**_Relationship Management_ **  
**_SPECIAL RELATIONSHIP LIAISON_ **  
**_AND SERVICING GUIDELINES_ **

* * *

**COMPLIANCE WITH THIS PUBLICATION IS MANDATORY**

* * *

**ACCESSIBILITY** : This publication is only available directly from the OPR  
**RELEASABILITY** : Access to this publication is restricted: this publication is classified and requests for accessibility must be approved by the OPR

* * *

OPR: AINIT/AFWPP  
Supersedes: RPPM 90-393-C, 4 April 2015  
Certified by: AINIT/AFWPP  
(Col James Rhodes)  
Pages: 9

* * *

This publication implements Rhodes Personal Policy Memorandum (RPPM) 90-3, _Relationship Management and Liaison Guidelines_. It provides guidance and procedures regarding proper conduct necessary for the maintenance of an appropriate collaborative relationship between Col James Rhodes and Anthony Stark in multiple capacities both public and private, including between the USAF Weapons Procurement Program (AFWPP) and Stark Industries (SI); between the current and former members of the Avengers Initiative (AINIT) known as War Machine (WM) and Iron Man (IM), respectively; and between the private citizens and  friends of long standing known as Jim and Tony.

 ** _SUMMARY OF REVISIONS_**  

This edition has been substantially revised to 1) take into account the recent changes in the AINIT lineup; 2) expand upon definitions provided in earlier directives and directive-type memorandums, particularly those of the words “appropriate” and “professional”; 3) again clarify the difference between “personal” and “professional,” with illustrative examples taken from recent events; and 4) shore up the provisions regarding the suggestion of liaisons with Virginia “Pepper” Potts.

This memorandum becomes void after one-year has elapsed from the date of this memorandum, or upon publication of an Interim Change or rewrite of the affected publication, whichever is earlier.

* * *

**Chapter 1—RELATIONSHIP OVERVIEW. 2**

1.1. Overview. 2  
1.2. Professional Interaction with Non-Federal Entities (NFEs) and Contractors (KRs). 2  
1.3. Collaborative Interaction with the AINIT. 3  
1.4. Personal Interaction Between Parties. 4

**Chapter 2—INCLUSIONARY AND EXCLUSIONARY ASSERTIONS. 5**

2.1. Overview. 5  
2.2. Telephony-based liaisons. 5  
2.3. Image-based liaisons. 5  
2.4. Mile-High Club (MHC) Membership. 6  
2.5. Adult novelty items. 6

**Chapter 3—PROVISIONS FOR ADDITIONAL CONSIDERATIONS. 7**

3.1. Supporting the troops. 7  
3.2. Additional liaison partners. 7

 **Attachment 1—GLOSSARY OF REFERENCES AND SUPPORTING INFORMATION. 7**  
**Attachment 2—DRAFT MEMORANDUM OF AGREEMENT. 9**

* * *

**Chapter 1—RELATIONSHIP OVERVIEW**

**1.1. Overview.** While perfectly natural for relationships to evolve and change over time—particularly the lengthy period under current consideration—it has become a matter of necessity to precisely enumerate the multiple facets of that relationship and the boundaries thereof. This exercise is considered to be of the utmost importance given established boundary policy, thus far consisting entirely of, _What’s your problem, Kitten Scratch?_

**1.2. Professional Interaction with Non-Federal Entities (NFEs) and Contractors (KRs).**

**1.2.1.** The primary mission of the AFWPP is to acquire and support operational and warfighter capabilities through responsive business solutions and innovative technological designs. For many years, SI was a key KR in support of this mission, until unforeseen events in the spring of 2008 precipitated a change in SI’s focus and leadership, as well as a concomitant change in the nature of the AFWPP/SI relationship and the duties of the assigned liaison officer (LNO).

 **1.2.2.** As of the date of this memorandum, most SI contracts (Ks) with the Department of Defense (DoD) have been fulfilled and official LNO duties are minimal. Regardless, there remain Department of Energy (DoE) Ks, and the current SI CTO may still be called upon to attend AF morale support events or NFE fundraisers where former AFWPP LNOs may be present. It is at these events that professional behavior is of paramount importance.

 **1.2.3.** Professional relationships such as those required of AWFPP LNOs and assigned KRs are those that contribute to the effective operation of all organizations involved. Relationships are unprofessional, whether pursued on- or off-duty, when they are in violation of the customary bounds of acceptable behavior; prejudicial to good order and discipline; a discredit to the armed services; or a personal disgrace or dishonor to the parties involved. Consult AFI 26-909, _Professional and Unprofessional Relationships,_ for more information.

 **1.2.4.** Activities present in unprofessional relationships can include 1) arriving without advance warning and in the company of adult entertainment providers who do not meet current AF grooming standards during a time known to be set aside for weekly Air Combat Command (ACC) briefings; 2) any specific or detailed mention in the presence of any AF member, but most especially junior Airmen, of events that occurred over the course of spring break 1986, spring break 1987, the evening of 18 October 1992, Mardi Gras 1996, December 2001, or the entirety of 2005; 3) requesting receipt of certain activities or favors with full knowledge that request will be broadcast over nonsecure Satellite Communications (SATCOM) channels and overheard by no fewer than 37 Airmen on duty at the time; 4) the use of inappropriate nicknames, the making of lewd hand gestures, or the singing of bawdy songs while in public; and 5) other unknown (UK) or To Be Determined (TBD) instances of TSBS.

 **1.2.4.1. Note:** Inappropriate nicknames include Sugar Tush, Mayfly, Scrotes McGoats, Clown Frown, Plum Cheeks, Berry Blend, Platypus, Gumball, Honey Nut Cheerios, and Jimmy. Public acknowledgment of the resemblance of a certain party’s gluteal region to apples is similarly prohibited.

 **1.2.4.2. Exception:** “Rhodey” is an acceptable form of address in all circumstances.

**1.3. Collaborative Interaction with the AINIT.**

**1.3.1.** The general public was first made aware of the AINIT in May 2010, and there have since been several large-scale threats to national and global security, all of which have been successfully neutralized by various AINIT members acting alone or in concert with other team members. Though at first under the auspices of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (SHIELD), itself under the command of the World Security Council (WSC), the AINIT has recently undergone a radical shift in both leadership and membership and is currently operating as a loose collective without formal oversight. IM is no longer an active AINIT member, and WM has rotated onto the team.

 **1.3.2.** Although IM is no longer operating as a member of the AINIT, he remains involved with program funding and is the Engineer In Charge (EIC) of all technology used by the team, including weaponry, vehicles, software, hardware, armor, and facilities. Despite the lack of formal AINIT oversight, it remains advisable to attempt continued compliance with Testing and Evaluation (T&E) policy set forth in SHIELDI 73-1, _Implementation of Mandatory Procedures for Major and non-Major Defense Acquisition Programs and Major and non-Major Information Technology Acquisition Programs_ and in _Memorandum of Agreement_ [MOA] _on Multi-Service Operational Test and Evaluation,_ which is updated annually. Current operating conditions, however, do not always allow for strict adherence to policy, and it is therefore absolutely imperative that a collaborative relationship compliant with previously established Joint Operating Procedures (JOP) be maintained between former and current AINIT members.

 **1.3.3.** Collaborative relationships are those in which multiple parties willingly work together to jointly develop and agree to a set of common goals, and then work within agreed-upon parameters to achieve those goals, and share responsibility for attaining doing so. Parties additionally share knowledge, information, and power, and a key element in any collaborative relationship is mutual respect and trust. Relationships where these elements are absent are known as unilateral.

 **1.3.4.** Activities present in unilateral relationships include 1) designing Artificial Intelligence (AI) systems with enough destructive potential to constitute a global threat, endanger the entire planet, and qualify as a Weapon of Mass Destruction (WMD) without consulting other AINIT members; 2) constructing synthetic anthroforms with emergent sapience which may also qualify as a WMD were it not governed by internal, poorly understood mechanisms, also without consulting other AINIT members; and 3) providing unnecessary technical upgrades and performance enhancements to the groin region of the WM suit without consulting the owner of said suit or informing him until mid-flight.

 **1.3.4.1. Note:** Unilateral relationships can exist in personal relationships as well. One action that may be indicative of such a relationship is the total reconstruction of certain living quarters when the owner of those quarters is on deployment for an extended period of time, causing him to return to an unrecognizable domicile operating under the power of a  mischievous AI ultimately answerable to a non-resident agent of the house.

 **1.3.5.** Given the tremendous global scale and impact of the operations in which the AINIT is involved, all AINIT members are considered public figures—that is, persons who have voluntarily placed themselves into the public light and in whom there is intense interest and scrutiny. Neither IM nor WM make an effort to separate their AINIT personas from their private identities, and as such their behavior is likely to be seen as representative of the entire AINIT and thus must be professional and above reproach at all times. Please consult paragraph 1.2.3 for more information on professional conduct.

**1.4. Personal Interaction Between Parties.**

**1.4.1.** The parties in question first became acquainted while both were students at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT). Given their mutual status as healthy young men with the associated appetites and a common predilection for engaging in moderately high-risk behaviors including the occasionally prodigious consumption of various consciousness-altering and/or inhibition-lowering substances, it came to be wholly unremarkable for them to periodically wake in close proximity and in similar states of undress, in possession of relatively few memories, relatively large hangovers, and relatively inexplicable collections of bruises and body aches. This state of affairs has continued over the course of the intervening decades, albeit with a decrease in the amount of chemical alterations required, and despite the propensity of certain parties to suffer from chronic RCIS, it is not the intent of this Memorandum to disparage, malign, or significantly alter the facts of the personal relationship or its attendant private liaison activity.

 **1.4.2.** Private liaison activity is that which takes place on or in any facilities privately owned by Tony Stark, Jim Rhodes, or Pepper Potts. Under certain circumstances, it can also include SI or AINIT property, including Avengers Tower (AT), the New Avengers Training Facility (NATF), the Avengers Research Laboratory (AVRL), or Avengers Headquarters (AHQ). They should not be undertaken while on or in Government-Owned, Government-Operated (GOGO) or Government-Owned, Contractor-Operated (GOCO) facilities.

 **1.4.3.** These activities are of a personal and private nature, and as such should not be discussed or referred to while in public or while acting in a professional capacity as an AINIT member, an SI representative, an AF officer, or an AFWPP LNO.

 **1.4.4.** Private liaison activity will no longer be referred to as “ the pump and dump” or any variation thereof.

**Chapter 2—INCLUSIONARY AND EXCLUSIONARY ASSERTIONS**

**2.1. Overview.** It is in the collective interests of everyone to cut down on  the number of semantic arguments between parties, and so in furtherance of that goal, the following examples regarding specific activities to be included or excluded from broad liaison categories are provided.

 **2.2. Telephony-based liaisons.** A telephony-based liaison is any private liaison activity conducted using one or more devices primarily intended for the capture, storage, transmission, or playback of audio signals over land-, cellular-, satellite-, radio-, or internet-driven technologies or systems.

 **2.2.1. Included.** Conversations containing graphic verbal descriptions of any past or future private liaison activity, no matter how practical, realistic, or fantastical.

 **2.2.1.1.** Conversations are never to involve or include JARVIS in any way, nor are they to include Friday, Jocasta, Tadashi, or any other AI system or non-carbon-based life form.

 **2.2.1.2.** Inclusion of Virginia “Pepper” Potts will be solely at her request.

 **2.2.2. Not included.** Conversations including JARVIS or any other AI, even when using advanced voice enhancement and imitation technology to give  the false impression that JARVIS is someone else; the playback of any recordings obtained in such a fashion.

 **2.3. Image-based liaisons.** An image-based liaison is any private liaison activity conducted with the aid or assistance of one or more devices  primarily, secondarily, tertiarily, quaternarily, quinarily, senarily, septenarily, octanarily, nonarily or denarily intended for the capture, storage, transmission, or playback of any image signals over terrestrial-, cable-, satellite-, or internet-based systems, or using UK methods of transmission over any part of the electromagnetic (EM) spectrum.

 **2.3.1. Included.** Bidirectional remote private liaison activity encoded and transmitted in real-time as an  interactive session via holographics, haptics, or motion-capture (MOCAP) technology or more traditional streaming devices; unidirectional activity recorded, encoded, and transmitted asynchronously intended for private use at some later time at the parties’ own discretion.

 **2.3.1.1.** Image-based liaisons are not to involve or include JARVIS or any other AI system or non-carbon-based life form.

 **2.3.1.2.** Inclusion of Virginia “Pepper” Potts will be solely at her request.

 **2.3.2. Not included.** Using SI satellites to direct lasers into certain living quarters, those lasers being specifically modulated to break into three-dimensional (3D) holograms when refracted through the vintage crystal vase once owned by Phyllis Rhodes; unidirectional transmission and automated playback of image or video recordings without prior agreement or advance notification, particularly as a public “surprise.”

 **2.4. Mile-High Club (MHC) Membership.** Liaison activity occurring when two or more involved parties are at a minimum altitude of 5,680 feet will be considered MHC membership acts and are grounds for MHC inclusion.

 **2.4.1. Included**. Telephony- or image-based liaisons when one party is piloting a private or military aircraft and the other is piloting a high-tech prosthesis/armored suit that maintains a minimum distance of 10 miles from the aircraft; telephonic or image-based liaisons when both parties are piloting high-tech prostheses/armored suits and are maintaining a minimum distance of five miles; private liaison activity conducted while both parties are physically present on a commercial, private, or military aircraft.

 **2.4.2. Not included**. Telephonic or image-based liaisons when one party is piloting a private or military aircraft and the other is grounded, regardless of whether he happens to be remote-controlling an IM suit.

 **2.5. Adult novelty items.** Any device or technology used to aid or assist private liaison activity, regardless of its  primary intended purpose.

 **2.5.1. Included**. Interactive holographics with or without tactile simulation functionality; remote-controlled or otherwise automated or robotic devices with or without well-developed Man-Machine Interfaces (MMIs).

 **2.5.2. Not included**. Any device or functionality  built into either the IM or WM suit; any device or functionality built into items of everyday use such as office chairs, particularly when such items are undetectable but voice-activated by words that happen to be the name of ongoing AF operations.

 **2.5.3. Note** : Any newly invented or conceived robotic or otherwise automated adult novelty items will be built as a collaborative exercise between parties and will not be suddenly introduced without advance warning when proceedings are already well underway.

2.5.2.1. This applies equally to those items that are to be considered “gifts.”

2.5.2.2. Under no circumstances will any of these items speak or otherwise vocalize, including by means of recording playback. The playing of music is likewise prohibited.

**Chapter 3—PROVISIONS FOR ADDITIONAL CONSIDERATIONS**

**3.1. Supporting the troops.** Twice per year, once on or near the AF birthday (18 September), and once during National Military Appreciation Month (May), James Rhodes is entitled to one MHC membership act of his choosing. Please see paragraph 2.4.1 above for a non-exhaustive list of such acts.

 **3.2. Additional liaison partners.** The only acceptable additional liaison partner is Virginia “Pepper” Potts.

 **3.2.1.** Both Tony Stark and James Rhodes may separately liaise with Pepper Potts without the participation, involvement, or advance notification or knowledge of the other party.

 **3.2.2.** Tony Stark may request additional liaison partners at most once per month, and James Rhodes may do so at his discretion, although there is a two-drink minimum before any such suggestions will be entertained.

 **3.2.3.** Pepper Potts may request additional liaison partners at her discretion.

**Attachment 1—GLOSSARY OF REFERENCES AND SUPPORTING INFORMATION**

**_References_ **

**PL 111-274** , _Plain Writing Act of 2010_ **JP 1-02,** _Department of Defense Dictionary of Military and Associated Terms,_ 14 April 2006  
**DoD 5500.7-R subsection 5-409** , _Commercial Dealings Involving DoD Employees_  
**AFD 1-2,** _Air Force Glossary,_ 11 January 2007  
**AFPD 64-1** , _The Contracting System, 7 December 2006_  
**SHIELDI 61-302,** _Cooperative Research and Development Agreements, 30 May 2001_  
**SHIELDI 73-1** _, Implementation of Mandatory Procedures for Major and non-Major Defense Acquisition Programs and Major and non-Major Information Technology Acquisition Programs,_ 12 June 2008  
**AFI 31-401,** _Information Security Program Management_  
**AFI 33-360** , _Publications and Forms Management,_ 25 September 2013  
**AFI 26-2909** , _Professional and Unprofessional Relationships_ , 1 May 1999  
**AFMAN 33-326** , _Preparing Official Communications_ , 25 November 2011  
**SHIELDH 23-123,** _Integrated Logistics System Supply, Standard Base Supply System Operations,_ 10 October 2014  
**AFH 33-337** , _The Tongue and Quill_ , 27 May 2015  
_Memorandum of Agreement_ [MOA] _on Multi-Service Operational Test and Evaluation_

**_Acronyms and Abbreviations_ **

**3D** —Three dimensional  
**ACC** —Air Combat Command  
**AI—** Artificial Intelligence  
**AINIT** —Avengers Initiative  
**AF—** Air Force  
**AFH** —Air Force Handbook  
**AFI** —Air Force Instruction  
**AFMAN** —Air Force Manual  
**AFPD** —Air Force Policy Directive  
**AFWPP—** Air Force Weapons Procurement Program  
**AHQ** —Avengers Headquarters  
**AT** —Avengers Tower  
**AVRL** —Avengers Research Laboratory  
**CEO** —Chief Executive Officer  
**CTO** —Chief Technical Officer  
**DoD** —Department of Defense  
**DoE** —Department of Energy  
**EIC** —Engineer In Charge  
**EM—** Electromagnetic  
**GOCO** —Government-Owned, Contractor-Operated (facility)  
**GOGO** —Government-Owned, Government-Operated (facility)  
**HQ** —Headquarters  
**IM** —Iron Man  
**JARVIS** —Just A Rather Very Intelligent System  
**JOP** —Joint Operating Procedures  
**K** —Contract  
**KR/Kr/KTR/Ktr** —Contractor  
**LNO** —Liaison Officer  
**MIT** —Massachusetts Institute of Technology  
**MHC** —Mile High Club  
**MMI** —Man-Machine Interface  
**MOA** —Memorandum of Agreement  
**MOCAP** —Motion Capture  
**NATF** —New Avengers Training Facility  
**NFE** —Non-Federal Entity  
**OPR** —Office of Primary Responsibility  
**RCIS** —Rectal Cranial Inversion Syndrome  
**RPPM** —Rhodes Personal Policy Memorandum  
**SATCOM** —Satellite Communications  
**SHIELD—** Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division  
**SHIELDI** — Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division Instruction  
**SI** —Stark Industries  
**T &E**—Testing and Evaluation  
**TBD** —To Be Determined  
**TSBS** —Tony Stark’s Bullshit  
**UK/UKS** —Unknown/Unknowns  
**WM** —War Machine  
**WMD** —Weapon of Mass Destruction  
**WSC** —World Security Council

**Attachment 2—DRAFT MEMORANDUM OF AGREEMENT**

**DRAFT**

**Memorandum of Agreement**

**Between**

**James Rupert Rhodes**

**And**

**Anthony Edward Stark**

**_Public-Private Partnership Liaison Guidelines_ **

**Purpose**  
The purpose of this Memorandum of Agreement (MOA) is to document the general and specific agreement(s) between Lt Col Jim Rhodes, Air Force Weapons Procurement Program (AFWPP) Liaison Officer (LNO) to Stark Industries (SI) and Tony Stark, SI Owner and CEO.

 **Background**  
It has become clear that the liaison-type partnership between parties is in need of clarification and guidelines, and that further documentation is necessary.

 **Objective**  
The parties’ intent is to provide clear and  unambiguous recognition that the parties are involved in a non-exclusive liaison-type partnership that has certain guidelines, procedures, and standards of acceptable behavior that must be documented and adhered to if that partnership is to continue.

 **Specific Agreement**  
The parties agree upon and recognize the following:

 **1.** Jim Rhodes will write and distribute RPPM 90-394-C, _Special Relationship Liaison and Servicing Guidelines_.

 **2.** Tony Stark, if desired can contribute or suggest amendments within 14 days of receipt.

 **2.1.** RPPI 90-401-C, _Procedure for Delayed Amendments and Further Negotiation Guidelines,_ also to be written by Jim Rhodes, is forthcoming.

 **3.** Pepper Potts will hold a package veto over the RPPM, as well as a line-item veto over line items which involve her.

**Approvals**

****  
**James Rhodes**  
Lt Colonel, USAF  
18 August 2008

 

 

 

 **Anthony Stark**  
CEO, Stark Industries  
18 August 2008

  
**Virginia Potts**  
Witness  
18 August 2008  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to quigonejinn's [Benefit Limitation Agreement](http://quigonejinn.livejournal.com/157114.html?format=light), which includes a comment at the end saying that I insisted she write a certain provision in exchange for "the Tony/Rhodey version." That was in 2008. Here we are. :D? 
> 
> As for the references at the end, most are real (SHIELD docs have only their IDs changed), though I suppose they're meta references -- I consulted them; Rhodey wouldn't have needed to, and didn't reference most of them. That said, for a little light reading I especially recommend AFH 33-337, The Tongue and Quill, which is a 375-page pdf about proper Air Force writing techniques and includes sections such as "Punctuation: Why Do We Need It?" It's not quite as good as the Army regs I read before I remembered MCU Rhodey is AF, though: There's a 100+ page directive typed in Courier that says, among other things, to use Arial. 
> 
> A million thanks to J, who let me sit on his couch and whine at all hours of the night while I fought with euphemisms; to murklins, who (as usual) came up with all the good ideas; and destro, who (again as usual) did not let me take the easy way out.


End file.
